


HAVANA

by kate_kate



Series: Shadowhunters missing scenes [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coda alla 3x16, imparare a ballare è difficile
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: "... forse dovrei provare a insegnarti in un posto meno pubblico.""Se ti muovi così in un posto meno pubblico," dice Alec, chinandosi per baciargli la guancia e mormorandogli all'orecchio, "finirò per spogliarti."Si sa, come finiscono sempre i Malec...Grazie a Kat per avermi permesso la traduzione





	HAVANA

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [havana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341426) by [gingergenower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower). 



Magnus lo fa sembrare facile. 

Il suo corpo si muove fluido, i passi di danza fioriscono senza sforzo apparente, le mani che disegnano movimenti dell’aria nel tentativo di guidarlo - e Alec non ce la fa a seguirlo. Non riesce a muoversi così, come uno dei tanti in questo club, non può seguire Magnus perché non capisce cosa dovrebbe fare, anche quando Magnus glielo spiega e gli mostra per la sesta volta i passi base.

"Rilassati," dice Magnus, divertito, le mani posate sulla vita di Alec, mentre cerca di guidarlo. "Non è diverso dall’imparare un nuovo metodo di combattimento."

"È molto diverso," dice Alec in tono sarcastico, e Magnus sorride, come se non gli desse fastidio che Alec continui a calpestare le sue lucide scarpe da sera.

Il club è affollato. È pieno di donne eleganti, di uomini splendidi, che adattano facilmente il loro ritmo a quello della musica. Magnus dovrebbe essere qui con qualcuno come loro, che può tenere il passo con lui, rendergli giustizia; non avrebbe dovuto portare Alec. Lui era stato tentato di dire a Magnus di trovarsi un altro partner per la serata e di divertirsi, ma è anche chiaramente consapevole degli sguardi che hanno indugiato su di loro da quando sono entrati.

Chiunque Magnus avesse scelto, sarebbe brillato fra le sue braccia e certo avrebbe colto subito l'occasione. Alec non si sentirebbe neppure di biasimarlo.

Si sente uno sciocco a cercare di roteare i fianchi, di essere sensuale, di seguire i passi in uno schema che non capisce, in un ballo che non è pensato per due uomini, ma Magnus è aggraziato e invitante anche quando non sta cercando di esserlo. I suoi occhi brillano, ha le maniche rimboccate e la camicia sbottonata fino all'ombelico – è immerso nella folla, ma è il più bello di tutti.

Alec è troppo impacciato. Non riesce ad essere ciò che Magnus desidera.

Rinunciando a cercare di seguire le mosse, Alec attira Magnus a sé, le mani posate in basso sulla sua schiena. Magnus lascia che lui guidi entrambi in un movimento che non è altro che un ondeggiare lieve, le braccia attorno al collo di Alec, e sorride.

"... forse dovrei provare a insegnarti in un posto meno pubblico."

"Se ti muovi così in un posto meno pubblico," dice Alec, chinandosi per baciargli la guancia e mormorandogli all'orecchio, "finirò per spogliarti."

Il respiro di Magnus si ferma e Alec solleva un sopracciglio, con aria scherzosa. Prende la mano di Magnus, facendolo volteggiare e attirandolo nuovamente indietro in un modo troppo semplice, troppo maldestro, ma a Magnus sembra non importare. Fa scivolare la coscia fra quelle di Alec, lo sguardo che si fissa sulle sue labbra, e Alec lascia cadere la testa all’indietro quando Magnus si appoggia a lui.

Chiude gli occhi; questo sì che è sexy, il calore del corpo di Magnus contro il suo, le labbra gentili sulla sua gola, e Alec finalmente si rilassa in lui.

"Amore mio" dice Magnus, con voce bassa e gutturale, il naso che sfiora la sua runa, "è una promessa?"

Alec annuisce, mordendosi il labbro quando Magnus si strofina di nuovo contro di lui, succhiandogli delicatamente la clavicola. Per chiunque stia guardando, potrebbe apparire come un modo di sedurre, ma ad Alec non importa cosa gli altri pensano di lui, quando Magnus lo sta toccando in questo modo.

"Andiamo," dice Magnus, mentre con le punte delle dita sollecita Alec a sollevare la testa, ma Alec non gli permette di allontanarsi.

"Ma tu volevi ballare."

"Sì," ammette Magnus, baciandogli le labbra leggero e rapido, più una provocazione che un vero bacio, "e ora ti voglio nel mio letto."

“Magnus-”

"Mi credi?"

È detto in maniera volutamente leggera, ma Magnus non è altro che certezze, così Alec respinge le sue insicurezze, che qui non trovano posto: Magnus vuole lui .

"Sì."

Magnus sorride, lo bacia di nuovo e intreccia le dita con le sue. "Allora seguimi."

Indietreggia tra la folla, muovendo le spalle e guardando timidamente Alec da sotto le ciglia folte, e Alec si assicura che non inciampi contro nessuno, cercando di non sorridere.

Alec è disperatamente, completamente innamorato di lui.


End file.
